guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive9
first. Cress Arvein 04:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Took you long enough. 05:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) All ppl use macros to farm hfff :P Its hipocrisy to understand that like a "sin" :Well I don't know anything about hfff, but if that's true, I'm extra glad I'm not Kurzick. And it's not a question of what I think, it's a question of breaking the terms of service and being caught. 03:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Noobish Yes... I am a noob (well at HA anyway) but I still <3 Felix! --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Good, everything is in order then. 05:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Everyone <3s Felix! -- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Unless they somehow don't <3 Felix :O --- -- (s)talkpage 09:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not <3 Felix. Unless he's being nice. Yay. — Warw/Wick 10:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Blasphemy! --- -- (s)talkpage 11:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Both of us being members of the male species, it's tough for me to <3 Felix. but it's the thought that counts. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's a difference between <3 and looking for sex/sexual relationships :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:14, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's what they all say. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::May is a liar! Felix is always nice! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Big Chicken <3's everybody. Of course, that's because he has cameras in your homes... >.> —Dr Ishmael 22:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I always wondered why there was a tripod with a huge camera on it in my room, guess I know now! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ishy, where is the camera in my home? I want to put the TV in front of it so you can watch something interesting because all my awesome stuff happens other places.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hm, well, funny thing there... it's in your TV. So... you'll have to buy another TV? —Dr Ishmael 23:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::So now I need to put my two TVs face to face so they can watch each other??? --◄mendel► 23:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I the ! Now I can show you all my for Felix and Ishy! --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::How nice. My camera is in my boxers drawer... 01:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Shinobi Blade Hey Felix, said you wanted that Req. 13 Shinobi Blade? It's all yours, just gotta catch me on GW or the Wiki, if you catch me on the wiki I can hop on. Skippster 02:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Would now be okay? 02:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ^jo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGIQ7ZuuiU has been removed from YT, so you might want to change some links in your userspace. Cress Arvein 03:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :HOW CAN THIS BE?! 03:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Ignite EBSoH makes bad AoE good. Ignite + Mark of Rodgort is decent, and you can use it in PvE to scatter enemies (lulz). But otherwise unless I'm missing something, it is totally outclassed by most other preparation. (T/ ) 05:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Fire Domages r guds! 05:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, AoE splatter shiz. I.e. depends on your build. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::I successfully used Ignite to kick the shit out of Glint, with 1 other person and 6 henchies, thanks to AoE scatter :D --Gimmethegepgun 15:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Glint is really tough. (T/ ) 21:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Glint's not very easy with henchies (read: henchies, not heroes and henchies), they have a tendency to, uh, you know, get slaughtered by Glint's ownage skillbar. Also, this was before henchie controls, and probably before some of the numerous Alesia AI updates to attempt to make her not suck horribad --Gimmethegepgun 04:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Glint is really easy with henchies. I beat her on most of my characters before Heroes and all that shiz. You overestimate these rebels Glint. (T/ ) 05:59, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Quittar It's because my douchebag team entered a match without warning me, and they did it right when the counter went to 0, so i didn't have time to say stop. And yes, i'm a Kurzick. I'd say proud, but Kurzick kinda sucks, only on the Kurzick side 'cause Luxon sucks slightly more =P. Also, shoutbox is broken =S--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 06:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I momentarily thought you meant my userpage shoutbox, but then I remembered that the Monaco shoutbox is actually broken. As long as you're Kurzick I don't mind too much; it ended up being a very close match, Luxons won about 500-460. 06:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've been doing a lot of AB lately. Learned that your success rate sky rockets when your team actually knows what they're doing.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 02:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::If the majority of the stupidity ends up on the opposing team, that also helps a ton. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, AB, the perfect playground for any build that's just ridiculous and not very good for winning.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 16:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wammo can still cap shrines! (T/ ) 18:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I win very often using reactive builds, such as Spiteful Spirit, Empathy, and Backfire... too often, nobody is clever enough to realize they're killing themselves. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, they know they're killing themselves... they just don't care. If you die but kill your target in the process, and your team has more shrines, you come out on top. 06:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Still doesn't explain why they think they can beat Insidious Parasite one-on-one. The ones that die from that, I'm pretty sure it's from pure inexperience/stupidity. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:57, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Also partially due to the fact that insidious is horribly overpowered when facing off a person since not ONLY does it kick their ass, it keeps you at basically full health. And it's 1 second cast. And it's maintainable at 12+ Curses --Gimmethegepgun 23:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::All of which are great reasons to stop attacking. I've kept myself alive against multiple foes simply because the one guy with Insidious Parasite was under the illusion that he could still deal damage. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Starburst+ Assassin = Win. 01:47, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Funny you should mention that. I saw an E/A today with Starburst, shock, falling spider etc. Kicked their ass so bad in AB. Taught them that D shot > Predictable builds.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 06:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I got my R5 Kurzick over the weekend event... almost everyone ran block chances and non-melee classes, so I didn't get much use out of most of my builds. Ended up grabbing a few quick wins with Imba-pet Ranger (Enraged Lunge, Oto-whatever's Cry, Feral Aggression). Is nice... especially nice is the part where the Ranger gets all the melee-hate, while the pet hits for 100~ damage unhindered. Weekend was a fun showcase of builds, though. Ran into two W/Mos in a single round, one with Healing Breeze and the other with Healing Hands. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :You think that's unusual?! You guys don't AB nearly enough... I've gotten all my faction from ABing, and nearly all of the faction in my title was post-faction changes update. So cut the 3.5 million in half, to 1.75 million (figuring for the "faction is doubled when donated" rule). Divide that by 1,500 per game (losing in Kurzick territory evens out with winning in Luxon, and vice versa, so 1,500 is a bit high if anything). So at something of a minimum, 1167 Alliance Battles. :D 09:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've no clue how many I have... post- and pre-faction update, various weekend events, not all of it donated to the guild (at one point, I collected enough Amber Chunks for a set of Elite armor with faction alone, iirc). ::Wouldn't say this weekend was "unusual", but I must say, I saw more of the noob-build gambit then you'd normally see without the weekend event going. Dual W/Mo with Monk heals isn't too rare, but two in one battle isn't all that common, usually... for me, at least. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) oh btw they fixed that Deathbane bug you were describing to me. Yay? (T/ ) 05:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty thrilled about that. 05:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) D: Ancient Boots is nice, but like nearly every other one in the game, it's flattened and "square" when you view from underneath (/sit). I had already bought and salvaged Elite Sunspear Boots because of that, and now this... :C Also, they are black and so they clash horribly with the grey "chainmail" of most leggings. You know what that means? I need to get Obsidian Armor leggings next. >.> Huoh... (T/ ) 05:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :If you don't mind your legs looking like a bunch of stacked Dixie Cups, then go for it. :o 05:32, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's only the Boots. The leggings look fine. It's either that or I go Skirtway, and that is worse. :\ I almost think of going back to Templar, but it's so...boring. (T/ ) 05:40, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::What's wrong with skirts anyway? They're very chic. 05:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Not functional. (T/ ) 05:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Neither is a blindfold, but your rit seems to have his headpiece displayed. 05:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::He's a mule. He doesn't fight. He's probably never going to leave Frozen Isle. :\ (T/ ) 05:45, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tattoos shouldn't protect monks either, but they do. 05:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Uruk-Hai /facepalm gives stat boosts. (T/ ) 05:48, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In other words, you see my point and will get a skirt. 05:49, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No. I hate skirts. Which is too bad for my Paragon (and Elementalist, and Ritualist), although the Elonian one is quite nice... (T/ ) 06:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know what you're complaining about. My Paragon loves his skirt. 06:08, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Header. Does he have nipple armor too. (T/ ) 06:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Of course. That's the most vital part of a Paragon's body. 06:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Male Paragons should have a 50% chance to infatuate and/or confuse foes in front of them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:31, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Especially all those female Eles played by guys. --◄mendel► 06:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'd make a witty and insulting comment about such eles and the desperate, socially-deprived players who use them, but I just finished setting up my new female ele's armor for PvP and I'm busy editing a profile picture for her. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Someone could make a business as a GW stylist for screenshots - getting the perfect lighting, pose, background, equipment...and then of course fixing it up in Photoshop etc. (T/ ) 07:26, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::OYE! My paragon only wears the skirts because he has to under Paragonic Law 3-II: All paragons should only wear armor or clothing that does nothing to conceal their nature. As such skirts and nipples are in great effect as they can either be easily examined, or obvious to ones nature. O.O The first paragons who wrote the Paragonic Laws where PERVS ><-- îğá†ħŕášħ 07:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::By that law, all Paragon leg armor needs a Jellyfish Wand attachment. Onyx Scepter for FoW, ofc. (T/ ) 07:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank God then that neither of those items where in existence when the laws where first written :o.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 07:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Factions comes chronologically before Nightfall, both inside Guild Wars and in ReaLife™. Sogolon the Protector frowns upon you from the Mists/his pot. (T/ ) 07:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The fact that the Paragonic Laws are 300+ years old beats up Sogolon and his pot. That plus Paragons where a very sheltered class from the start and didn't wander about in such silly things as boats or into the shore often.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 07:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Because the Onyx Scepter is from EotN, and the Jade Wind occurred only ~200 years ago, you are technically correct. The Jade Sea, and therefore Irukandji to model for the weapon, did not exist back then. (T/ ) 08:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, Linky!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 08:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Just in case anyone was curious, this is my new ele. I'm quite happy with her unnecessarily-complicated profile image. Need to start updating all my old ones now... I have new armor on most of 'em. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:15, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :All of my characters except Felix and Lillina have a new set of elite armor, and all their information is outdated by about 4-5 months... one of these days I'll dedicate an hour or two to updating everything. 23:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Quick Approximately what time did I ask you for the Sabway bars. (T/ ) 04:23, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Uh-oh. Entropy needs an alibi. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:03, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I need it so I can get facts straight for Sabway article I am going to write. 4 hours is the maximum since I definitely didn't start playing that day until after dinner, which means around 8:30-9:00, and I ended at ~12:30. (T/ ) 18:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::I have noooo blinking idea. My days and nights blend together. 20:35, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw...well, if the earliest time would be 9PM, and I'll give an hour because I hadn't started the venture immediately, and I had to go cap Remedy and Xinrae...I'll say I began around 10:30. ::::Also, Item Thie- oof! deserves to win. I haven't played Tales in years. Now I may just have to bring it back with me after Christmas break...However, the hot springs scene in Tales of Symphonia < the one in Tales of Phantasia. (T/ ) 21:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) WTB! Entropy does it, why can't I? I need a req9-11 inscribable (or 15^50 non-inscribable I suppose): :Gothic Axe :Gothic Dual Axe :Tribal Axe :or Chaos Axe And that is in order of preference. I will pay a fair sum- in excess of 50k if need be- to ensure my needs are met. 07:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :D: You should have asked earlier, I had a Tribal Axe. >.> (T/ ) 07:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::So did I, on Eye of the North preview weekend. I sold it for 20 ectos. :D 07:26, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::I wish there was an easily accessible place to check which skins are currently in high demand, because I am sure I have more than once sold valuable things to merch, only because I did not know the skin was popular. (T/ ) 07:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Guru. I've never been there though. 07:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I have an inscribable 15^50 +30hp 20/20 sundering chaos axe, q10. y'want? — Warw/Wick 12:26, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::: *r10 Lord of all tyria 12:39, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::q(var x) is common practice these days. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::How much is a r9 inscribable Gothic Dual Axe worth? I've one of those. ::::::::I've also got a regular Gothic Axe, but that one's not inscribable and a high requirement, I think. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:11, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well my estimate comes from a guildmate who sold an inscribable r10 Gothic for 50k about 6 months ago. So given the downward trend of most skins due to Zaishen Chest and more coming into existence etc, but also given that Gothic Dual is possibly slightly rarer, but also given that I wanted regular Gothic slightly more, I'd be willing to pay 50-60k for the r9 Gothic Dual. 22:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) BOUGHT :Gj, now find me that Tall Shield so I can refill your coffers. :p (T/ ) 03:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Last I heard, Felix was going to keg farm for ToT bags and make millions. How'd that work out, eh? ::I actually jumped on the bandwagon and farmed a hefty bit myself (hefty = 121 bags), but unfortunately, every district in the major towns are filled with AFK'rs. So nobody's buying. I'll have to wait until the event is over before I can unload them, most likely. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::3 stacks, and they sell for 45k~. I'll probably keep one for myself, so +90k for me. 06:58, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Where, and how, did you get 3 stacks?!?!?! I have been farming the whole event, and I just have 1.5 stack (ish). Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Keg farming Vaettir. I have 50-some Glacial Stones too. 18:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) i was told to use a couple dozen tildes to sign my comment so here goes. 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)— Nova — ( ) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)— Nova — ( ) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)— Nova — ( ) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) 20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC)20:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :That's more than a COUPLE dozen tildes, everything up to (and including) the first time your name was signed is 3 dozen already --Gimmethegepgun 20:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::42 signs. Awesome. (counted (UTC)'s, which are one per signing) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::But I just copied and pasted from the amount of tildes that Felix said! — Nova — ( ) 20:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I count 212 tildes. That's 40 time-only (5 tildes each) and 3 name+time (4 tildes): 40*5 + 3*4 = 212. Which is 17 dozen and an extra 8. —Dr Ishmael 20:43, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Ups, miscount. Forgot the first, I think. So anyways, a name+time might also be 2 separate signs: Name-sign and time-sign :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:45, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I couldn't replicate that style with mine, I wonder why? --Gimmethegepgun 20:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) Might be, but I think it's likely that the pattern we see up there is due to the parser breaking the string up into 64-character segments, then doing longest-possible matching. Thus, 12 time-signs in a row (matching the longest possible code of 5 tildes), then one name+time (matching the final 4 tildes of the segment), then starting the next 64-character segment. The final segment had 20 tildes, which matched exactly to 4 time-signs. —Dr Ishmael 20:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hm, I concur with Gimme's observation. Nova must have typed the tildes in 64-tilde segments for some reason. —Dr Ishmael 20:58, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::...Where did Felix place that comment, again? Maybe that can clear something up :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Gigathrash was where he said it. --Shadowcrest 22:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I see - Felix was the one who typed it in 64-tilde segments, with an extra 20-tilde segment at the end. Mystery solved! \^o^/ —Dr Ishmael 23:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was in windowed mode and didn't want to make any horizontal scrollbars. 23:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Wah Yugiohtheabridgedseries.com seems to be broken. I guess they ran out of money. (T/ ) 23:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Donate some imo plx 23:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd rather pay for college kthx (T/ ) 23:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::lol noob college 23:58, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::lol noob felix 01:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC)01:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC)01:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC)01:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC)— Nova — ( ) 01:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Quit oversigning, you dumb slornich 09:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) FoW clear guide <3 (T/ ) 04:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Perfect for my medication, which is a stimulant. *drinks, dies instantly* 06:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm using Res sig on the corpse of Felix Omni! RandomTime 06:20, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm using Complicate on Randomtime! --Gimmethegepgun 11:20, 3 November 2008 (UTC) your e-mail Check it. Do this for Kourna. -Imperial Shadow 14:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind. You didn't see anything. (T/ ) 19:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) That's pro A Necromancer/Assassin with 15 points in Mysticism. No wonder it got rejected from PvX wiki. --Macros 01:50, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Obviously if you use 15 Golden Eggs, that raises all attributes by +1, and so you can get 15 Mysticism. And now that you know the secret I'll have to kill you. (T/ ) 01:52, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Shoutbox Shi--I mean...shoutbox is working. =o Thought you should know. Alert whoever else used it, i can't remember them all, plus I'm lazy.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 03:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :They'll figure it out. I'm lazier than you. 03:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Rolling on the floor I have given you access to the rollback tool. You may wish to familiarize yourself with it via GW:ROLL. Feel free to start laughing too. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:25, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :rofl lmao k bed XD 07:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Wisdom K so you said I could and I did. How I are like ANet and seek good PR. (T/ ) 09:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Okey doke. 21:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) GW x2 So does yours break after every update too, or...what? :( Two clients run temporarily, but only one will stay. (T/ ) 14:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yes- I totally forgot about that. You need to re-copy your .dat over to the secondary directory after each update. It's a bit of a nuisance. 22:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::I figured that eventually, but it was more of a desperate last-ditch attempt before reinstalling the thing anyway. :( .dat file is 3.6 GB atm for me, and that's just asking for trouble sooner or later... huoh. The price you pay for not buying another comp! >.> (T/ ) 22:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) it's a date You, me on my Warrior, whoever else will come along. FoW. Clearing quests such that I can craft armor. And unlike Rask, I will make sure that I have the materials in my inventory and not sitting in storage. Promise <3 Just let me know when you're available for such thing (T/ ) 10:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Eventually we will all be working as Entropy's armor slaves! Farming materials and taking her to the crafters. :P Silver Sunlight 11:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Entropy, someone actually did that? Wow. Just wow. I can't imagine any action more deserving of the title "noob." --Macros 11:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, we were doing City of Torc'qua so that the guy could get an Armbrace of Truth, but he left the gems in storage. Which, of course, he didn't realize until after the 3rd failed run. XC :::SS- Obsidian is only armor stuff that you'd actually need human help with getting, either for just getting to the crafter or because it's so slow and boring to gather everything myself... (T/ ) 13:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I wanna come along! I just need some more ecto's (about 25) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: /pickme. I like FoW :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ow and I want obsidian for my warrior. Just so your warned. We're going normal mode right? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, Entropy's getting armor in Hard Mode. It makes the art cooler. >.> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Me come me come! — Warw/Wick 21:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::As it is written, so it shall be done. 23:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not coming, KK?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We'll see about that. >:D 23:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Can't do it tonight or tommorrow, powers gonna be cut at 7-10 pm 2-5 am for May, figure out what your time is from that.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) FoW signup sheet! This Saturday is our first preferred date. #Me - Warrior #Arnout - Warrior #Felix - Monk (prot) #Viper - anything #Warw - anything #Jio - anything #Giga - Spiritual Advisor, since he won't be there in person but can still give inspiring homilies and guidance in spirit. Typical setup is 1-2 tanks (taken I guess), 2+ nukers, 2 Monks/healers, then utility like Curses Necro. If someone knows how to solo as a Perma that can also speed things up. (T/ ) 05:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Well a tank's not really necessary in Normal Mode, but since we have two warriors one of them may as well tank. 05:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::You heard Jio, Hard Mode makes the art cooler. :> But yeah. I'd prefer not to tank since I am bad at it. (T/ ) 05:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Is there a difference between hardmode armor and normal mode armor? There isnt anything aobut that on the armor page... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah, that was just Jio being a doofus. They're the same. 08:10, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll sign up if you need it, but I probably won't be on till after the 20th, and even then, Aussie times. Nuke or monk. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm not very good at tanking, but i'll farm the ecto's right now. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:41, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Depending on the date, I can come along. I can run SF tank, or a number of other fun builds... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Imho, screw tanking. Just walk in, spam SY and beat stuff up. Other than that, I can run a lot. Imbagon, Soldiergon (Sword and Scythe), Necro (IV, SS, FoC, Orders... you name it), Ele (Heal, Prot/bond, Smite, anything Elemental), Warrior (W/R Axe thingy... It works!), D/N Orders, Ranger (Rupts a bit, IA/Ignite, single target DPS), Scythesin (or SF), Scythe Rit, Monk (Heal, DPS (Sword, Axe, Hammer, Spear, Barrage...). Choose! Oh, and probably some other random builds I haven't thought of. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:47, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Warrior, Imbagon, Ele, Monk, Necroness, Wsshit, Scythesin.. I can run like, anything. Pref Imbagon ele monk or war, tho. — Warw/Wick 17:50, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Got the ectos. I'm set! and whats SY? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) (yes I am a n00b sometimes) ::::Still Young. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You farmed 25 ecto in <1 day? Holy crap, my drop rates are horrible -_- Any way folks, we're going to go sometime this Saturday if we can, since that's earliest date that will work. @Viper: well if someone takes Imbagon then ofc you don't need tank :p but I'm traditional like that (T/ ) 20:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I should be spending most of this Saturday vanquishing, what with the weekend event and all... so I probably won't be able to make it, in that case. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:28, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's assuming that the vanquish bonus actually works this time around :P Oh well (T/ ) 20:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I didn't farm my ecto's (well, just 2 of them), I bought them, from the rewards of the monthly tournament. I scored mighty good, resulting in a whopping 490 K profit. (most of wich, I spend on alcohol) Not bad for 5 mins work. (I use 3 accounts though, I didn't score 490 tournament reward points, I did 155, 180, 155). And I'll be availeble tomorrow if ur planning on going. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::A penny saved is a really bad savings plan.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Is that another randome entropy reference? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, that's just good sense. Generally speaking, you'll do better if you save up more then just a penny. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's GAME money for gods sake! It's worth NOTHING! So, lets spend all of it to have a good time.... That's not the way I spen RL money, though. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::What I meant was, if you save up a penny, congrats. You've got a penny. Go flick it in a fountain. Save up five hundred pennies, congrats! You're smarter the the average bear. Go on a shopping spree at your local dollar store! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I'll bring my Mesie along if you guys want to clear the rest of FoW after getting Entro's armor. Or I'll bring a Monk if you are really short on monks. If Saturday, I can only do afternoon/evening Pacific. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:37, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Entropy got her armor last night (and nearly the night before too), but we're happy to do FoW whenever people can make it. Cuz it's fun. Plus I need to work on the FoW clear guide. 22:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can meet the PanSola in-hame? Playing as Mesmer? Whoa! That's an opportunity not to be missed. (T/ ) 00:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Aside from the fact that I don't play much lately, meeting me ingame isn't that big a deal. It's not like I hide the identity of my characters, the main ones are all on my userpage... o_O -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's exactly why it's so amazing. It would be like entering RA and getting on a team with Colin Powell. 01:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I win Remember last night on IRC I said that Demonic Summoning Stone would be an Oni, and the Mystical Summoning Stone would be a Warden or Gaki? Well, I was right. How I predict future (just like Nils)! (T/ ) 20:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :But Wardens are utter fail, and Onis have a monster-only skill. Therefore Deep > Urgoz and Luxon > Kurzick. 20:50, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I second that. Even though I am in a luxon guild. But nevermind that. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Luxons own because they have freaking Siege Tanks (T/ ) 21:03, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Turtles, Entropy, we all WISH we had a nice Arclite Shock Cannon to shoot people with --Gimmethegepgun 21:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: So what that the suxons have siege tanks? The kurzicks have titans. Kurzicks rule! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:42, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Flip-flopper 21:43, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::John Kerry is a Kurzick? News to me (T/ ) 21:43, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The Kurzicks are too emo to be able to sing na na na na --Gimmethegepgun 21:50, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: DOH! /slaphead /banghead against the wall /jump of bridge. What I meant to say, was that the kurzicks beat the luxons, but I messed up. Thank you very much. And whats got John Kerry to do with it? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's just another standard Entropy random reference --Gimmethegepgun 21:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Swift boat is swift. "For Great Justice!" (T/ ) 21:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Note to self http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:10.8.2.70 20:02, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Vandalo/Stile_fochina :http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Immagine:Fuckatomico.jpg :--◄mendel► 23:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::This is why I love Italians. 23:34, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh?! (T/ ) 01:54, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, just remember to add one more item to my GWW userpage. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Clear guides (redux) Was thinking about The Deep also, since it seems you've got that one mostly mastered. Anyway, one thing I realized is that for both place teh strategy relies heavily on using a Perma or two for various tasks. and I was suddenly wondering if that would make any guide kind of bad, as it thus mandates one forced role that takes learning. I mean, of course it just makes things a thousand times easier, but if it's to be mainspace quality like other guides... meh. Just a thought. (T/ ) 09:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Guide to pwning most anything: Take 5 Scythe users with Aura of Holy Might, an Imbagon and a redbar monk (Imbagon is your prot). Maybe a supportive character with lots of GDW and SW, or a sixth Scythe user. Or Earth Shaker. Earth Shaker is cool. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::We only recently started using a perma, it's not necessary. It really barely affects things in The Deep, except for Kanaxai at the end, but even that isn't totally necessary. It is preventing me from getting map screenshots of half of the FoW areas, though, so I need to do a run without Rask sometime. 22:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Needs less PvE skills abuse to be a real guide, Viper. For FoW, iirc, without Rask we lose like...two hours clearing the same stuff. In Teh Deep I'm not sure how you would plan on pulling those huge mobs without a perma -_- unless we were going to do the whole careful sweeping thing, which also wastes time. (T/ ) 03:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It's really not difficult to perma in The Deep. You don't need to kill anything or run around alone for half an hour, and you'll be ressed if you die. It's not hard to find an assassin or mesmer who wants to be useful in pve. 03:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC)